Shinya and Guren
Shinya and Guren is the thirty-first chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Yoichi fires Gekkōin at Crowley, but Crowley catches the attack and is unharmed. Crowley, Chess, and Horn wait for the humans to attack for a second time and chat about their plan. Guren Squad attacks Crowley while Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad free the hostages in order to spew chaos. Crowley flings Shinya and Guren through a wall. Shinoa Squad notices Guren is in trouble and plans to assist him. Meanwhile, Mika slaughters the five vampires who joined him after they notice the fight at Crowley's domain. Long Summary Yoichi fires Gekkōin at the Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford. However, Crowley catches the manifested Gekkōin with his hands. Utterly unharmed, he then flings it aside. Seeing that, the Moon Demon Company reconsiders their position. Yoichi recognizes Crowley as the vampire noble his squad rammed a jeep into on their way from Harajuku to Shinjuku during the previous vampire attack. Guren and his team discuss what to do while Crowley, Horn Skuld, and the Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle wait patiently for them. Horn speculates that the humans may be preparing an attack strong enough to wipe out the three of them. Crowley agrees but adds that the humans may have an entirely different objective on their agenda. Crowley decides to capture one of the humans as a souvenir for Ferid. Then, both Chess and Horn mention they do not like Lord Ferid because he is devious and hard to predict, even for them. Crowley counters that there is never a dull moment with Ferid. He then orders them to ignore the grunts and grab one or two of their more knowledgeable officers. After much deliberation, Guren plans for his squad alone to confront Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi squads free the hostages. He gives them a time limit of five minutes in order to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. The moment they hit the five minutes mark, everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Goshi creates an illusion of about 200 soldiers on the ground, and the battle begins. Shinya and Guren attack Crowley, but he easily negates their attacks at close-range. Crowley swings Guren into Shinya, throwing the pair straight through the wall behind him. Crowley, Chess, and Horn step toward them. From the ground, Mito sees Guren and Shinya in trouble. She moves to assist Guren, but Goshi holds her back and tells her, she would only get in the way. Then, Yoichi reports Guren's situation to his squad. When Yu insists on rescuing him, Shinoa agrees but limits them to five minutes. She gives them specific instructions regarding their plan. In the sky, Mika is in a helicopter with the five vampire soldiers who accompanied him to investigate Nagoya City Hall. They soon notice the humans attacking Lord Crowley's domain. Before they have the chance to call for reinforcements, Mika mercilessly slaughters each one with a slash to the throat. None are quick enough to defend themselves. Afterward, Mikaela soliloquizes that he finally found Yu. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 8